1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swing hinge device for a mobile terminal, and more particularly to a swing hinge device configured to semi-automatically rotate and open a pair of facing housings of a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, “mobile terminal” refers to a portable communication device used for wireless communications, such as a hand-held phone (HHP), CT-2 phone, digital phone, PCS phone and PDA. Mobile terminals can be classified into a bar type, a flip type and a folder type according to their shapes. A bar-type mobile terminal has a bar-shaped single housing. A flip-type mobile terminal has a bar-shaped housing and a flip cover rotatably connected to the housing. A folder-type mobile terminal has a bar-shaped main housing and a folder rotatable about the main housing to be opened or closed.
The above types of mobile terminals essentially include an antenna, data input/output means and data transmission/receiving means. A keypad for inputting data by pressing keys is generally used as a data input means. Alternatively, a touch pad or a touch screen can be used.
As a data output means, an LCD is generally used to display data.
Flip type or folder type mobile terminals have been keeping pace with the current trends in electronic elements to have a high sound sensitivity, as well as a light and compact size.
Recently, new designs such as a slide type and a swing type have been launched to meet the diverse needs and tastes of users. The slide type and the swing type have a pair of facing housings, one of which slides up or swivels on the other housing. Folder and swing type combined terminals have also been developed to improve user convenience.
However, conventional types of mobile terminals provide no specific means for actuating an open/close operation. To perform a voice communication on a swing type mobile terminal, a user has to rotate one housing by manual operation to an angle sufficient to open the other housing.
In addition, a conventional swing type mobile terminal uses a cylindrical hinge device. The mobile terminal requires a sufficient thickness corresponding to the height of the cylindrical hinge device, which increases the size of the mobile terminal, going against the demand for a smaller and lighter design.